


the string that connects

by haiqyus



Series: strings of fate. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiqyus/pseuds/haiqyus
Summary: As he looked at Kunimi's string, he was surprised."ohThis one’s a weird case, he had a red string but it isn’t connected to anyone, the red string just ends around his wrist. "Just what could it mean?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Series: strings of fate. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889017
Kudos: 26





	the string that connects

He just let Hinata drag him around the campus, not minding the stares, not even listening to him.

After the incident that happened a year ago, Hinata meeting his soulmate, who’s by the way a BIGSHOT, yeah that’s what Kageyama would call him.

He never thought that Hinata’s soulmate will be older than him but a lot shorter.

‘I look a lot more handsome than him, he even looks like a girl, why do fates choose some midget for Hinata?’

He cursed his own thoughts, not realizing he’s about to bump onto Hinata’s back.

“Hey! are you even listening to me bakageyama?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “shut up dumbass and let me go I can walk.”

Hinata looked startled, “you’re being rude you know!” he said pouting his lips.

He sighed giving up, I mean who can’t? with Hinata looking this cute?

“Yeah I get it I’m sorry,” he said while messing Hinata’s hair that made him even more annoyed than he already was.

They got outside the campus, there he saw Hinata’s soulmate together with 4 more other guys.

“Kenma!! we’re here!” Hinata said as jumped onto Kenma hugging him.

“Hey Kenma,” he said greeting him, Kenma gave him a nod and greeted him back.

“Oh, Kageyama these are Kenma’s friends! this is Kuroo-san” Hinata said while pointing towards a guy with an incredible bed hair then he looked at his finger. It was red

“This one is Bokuto and Akaashi-san!” Kageyama greeted them, and oh wow there’s another couple in this group.

“And this is Kenma’s duo, Kunimi-san! They play a lot together!” 

oh

This one’s a weird case, he had a red string but it isn’t connected to anyone, the red string just ends around his wrist.

They started walking so Kageyama followed them, he just silently followed the others who were busy talking with each other.

-

“Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama looked behind and he saw Kuroo calling him, “hey are you good with claw machines? We’ve been here for almost half an hour but Bokuto’s wasting our money.”

Kageyama chuckled while watching Bokuto and Akaashi who’s trying to get an owl plushie.

“Uhm I guess I’m average? I never tried this before.” He said then Kuroo went to get the coins beside Bokuto, they playfully argued with each other before Kuroo successfully got the coins.

“Here you go, please get me the crow one, with the glasses,” Kuroo said pointing towards the said toy. “No! Get the owl! The owl’s way cuter.” Bokuto whined.

“Those are my coins Bokuto go get your own!” Kuroo answered back and the two started barking.

Kageyama focused on the machine trying to get the crow, as what Kuroo said.

“Don’t get that one, that’s stuck. Try the one at that side”

Kageyama was startled, he didn’t even realize that Kunimi was beside him, he was flustered how close their faces are.

“O-Oh yeah thanks.” He said and followed his instructions.

“Don’t try and get it by its head, it’s going to fall, try scooping it on it’s back, the crow’s tricky since it doesn’t have anything to hold onto but the arms and wings.”

He just nodded and surprisingly, he got them. his face shines, it’s the first time he got something from a claw machine.

He faced Kunimi but their faces are too close, Kageyama’s face went red so do Kunimi’s.

“Thank you, for the help,” he said awkwardly, his hand touching the back of his nape.

He glances at Kunimi’s red string and he saw the string connecting to someone, he followed it.

and it went.. upwards?! Kageyama was startled he looked at his finger with a string on it, a red one specifically.

He was surprised he checked it one more time, his string and Kunimi’s are connected.

“Kageyama-san is everything alright?” Kunimi asked worriedly seeing how Kageyama was looking at his hands with a surprised face as if he saw a ghost.

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t even know how to react, Kunimi’s question startled him and he blurted out of the blue...

“DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?”

Everyone was shocked at what they heard, especially Kunimi

“What- I can’t say it’s a boyfriend but-“

‘Oh, he has a girlfriend’ Kageyama thought and he looked down at the floor.

“-but I have someone I like.”

Those last words hit straight to his heart like a sword, but he is Kageyama’s soulmate! But then he remembered what was going on with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“Eh? what are you saying Kunimi, didn’t you say that you want to tag along because you wanted to meet Kageyama?”

Both of their eyes widened with what Bokuto said, Akaashi covered Bokuto’s mouth saying that they were not supposed to say it.

“Yeah! you said you wanted to meet him personally! You even have him as your wallpaper!” Kuroo added which made Akaashi facepalmed, giving up on controlling those idiots with him.

If Kageyama’s face was red earlier, now you could say that all the blood on his body went up to his face, Kunimi’s flustered face isn’t any different.

“ I saw you working on the cafe near the university and you just caught my attention so- yeah haha,” Kunimi said nervously, Kageyama was still stunned trying to figure out everything.

And now it hit him hard, he realized it.

That’s why Kunimi’s string wasn’t connected even though it’s red is because he met Kageyama, but Kageyama didn’t.

They never interacted with each other that’s why their strings weren’t connected.

Kageyama fished out his phone and typed something while Kunimi watched him, confused about what he’s doing.

What happened next surprised everyone, including Kenma and Hinata who just came on the scene.

Kageyama bowed while handing his phone to Kunimi with his contacts open.

“Please give me your email and number.”

Everyone tried to suppress their laughter, including Kunimi.

“Sure, why not”

His face lights up as he watches Kunimi enter his contact information and gave it back to Kageyama.

—————————  
kunimi 💚

xxx-xxxx-xxx

“ I don’t like late replies but expect some from mine. kidding “

——————————

He chuckled, he had never felt this happy before.

Is this what everyone felt when meeting their fated partner?

Kageyama was still smiling ear to ear while looking at his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I disappoint you with the crappy ending, I'm still practicing on how to right fluff and happy endings, feel free to criticize, I actually need it.


End file.
